Agricultural seed planting is typically accomplished by multi-row planters. Each planter includes a plurality of row units adapted for opening a seed furrow, depositing seeds within the furrow, and closing the seed furrow around the seeds. In some cases, each row unit of the planter also is adapted to open a fertilizer furrow, deposit liquid fertilizer in each fertilizer furrow, and close each fertilizer furrow.
Each row unit of the planter may include a disc that travels along the planting area and opens the fertilizer furrow. As the disc of each row unit travels along the planting area, the disc may collect debris from the area, for example, root balls, cobbs, stalks, etc. This debris (also referred to as “trash”) may interfere with the rotation of the disc. In some instances, the debris may cause the disc to rotate unevenly or even completely stop rotation, such that the disc is dragged. The uneven rotation or dragging of the disc may prevent the disc from adequately opening a fertilizer furrow. Additionally or alternatively, the uneven rotation or dragging of the disc may result in debris buildup in front of the disc, which may adversely affect seed placement and/or liquid fertilization distribution. For example, uneven seed placement may result in some seeds being placed too deep or too shallow within the furrow. Also, uneven seed placement may result in some seeds being offset from a row, which may cause the seed to receive inadequate fertilizer and/or water and/or to be trampled by people or equipment if the seed is able to germinate. Similarly, if the liquid fertilizer is offset and unevenly distributed, some seeds may not receive any fertilizer and may not germinate and others may receive too much fertilizer and may die.